Arms
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Christina Perri The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. Sometimes the best way to love someone is to push them away. Knowing that they are safe is all that matters. But it is not just you who is hurt, but them as well. DIXONNE ONE-SHOT DISCLAIMER PLEASE REVIEW


Throwing his crossbow on the ground, he let out a frustrated grunt. The hot sun touching his skin, he wiped his brow as he gathered the dead carcasses along the hard concrete of the prison. The prison that was supposed to be their refuge from this madness. But in this life, he learned to never make one place home for too long.

Just like the people in this world.

It didn't make sense to befriend them. Or to get comfortable. Because tomorrow was never promised. And the people only lost more than they had to begin with. Dragging the lifeless bodies to the truck, he refused to look them in the eye. Even when he killed them up close, he refused. Because they were once people. people who had families. People whose lives changed drastically because of a bite. Because they were too helpless to fight. When he looked them in the eye, he saw his brother staring back at him.

Remembering. Finding him eating the flesh of another. His mind no longer there. his heart no longer there. but that did not stop him from approaching his target. The source of his hunger. And he was forced to kill him. Every slash of his knife into his skull made him hate this world more and more.

And she made him hate her and himself more and more. Watching the mysterious woman clear the other side of the jail, no matter how hard he tried to avoid her…his body deceived him. Two weeks had past. Two weeks since she let him inside. Two weeks since she let him take control of her body. The yearning in her eyes for him to touch her. The way her legs shook when her body couldn't take anymore. Scratches left on both their bodies. Bruises on their necks, no one can tell him she didn't feel it either. That her dreams didn't revolve around him.

But then, she ended it. She forced him away from her. Not looking at him. not breathing his name. Michonne was done with him. The sweat on her dark mocha skin only made him want her even more. but then he would be the fool. Because she claimed that it was just for a release.

She should have left that night. That way this would have been easier. This responsibility wasn't making her forget about him. Their discolored skin and gruesome gashes weren't powerful enough to not make her relive his touch. Feeling him more inside of her. His chest against her back. His hands pulling her hair as he bit her neck. Unintentionally, her thighs rubbed together as their eyes connected. As far as they were from one another, they could still find each other.

Dropping the dead body on the ground, she hated this life. never being able to fully grasp what you wanted. And what she wanted was the renegade biker. The gruff man who thought like her. But they were too much alike. Wiping her forehead, she knew what he didn't want to accept the truth. That they were both forced to be strong. To never break. Never show the emotions that you needed to show.

Loading the rest of the bodies in the truck, he gave Glenn the to signal to drive off. Wiping his hands with the rag from his pocket, he saw Michonne was done as well. Hopefully they could find some way to secure the fences again. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he saw Carol walk towards him.

No. not this.

Something happened between the two on their run. Carol knew it. Their obvious, unspoken war. A bond that was beginning to shatter. And she would take advantage of this. Because he needed to know. She was the one who he needed. Not the warrior who ran off on a whim or hunch. Memories of Sophia in her mind. He never gave up on her. Never. And for that, she would never give up on him. The water bottle in her hand, she smiled at the blue-eyed hunter who gladly accepted.

"I can always count on ya Carol." He nudged her as he drank. Avoiding her eyes. Reading her body language.

"Do you really mean that Daryl?" The kind woman made him look In her eyes.

"course I do." Her brown eyes lit up as he shrugged. His awkwardness overpowered him. rubbing the back of his head, he attempted to change the conversation. "So how long do ya think this will take ta fix?"

"Rick isn't sure and we need more wire and other supplies." The woman informed. "Its most likely going to be Hershel's call."

"yeah. Rick needs to take care of Carl and little ass kicker." The two laughed as the woman touched his arm. Not caring that Michonne was watching them together. She had her chance.

"You've definitely have a soft spot for kids. It's nice to see that in a hard man like yourself." Her hand lingered on his biceps as the man nodded.

"Yeah. As a product of shitty parents and a brother. I can't help it." He distanced himself a little bit. Carol folded her lips as she saw his eyes find their way back to the warrior's. Releasing a sigh of defeat, she finally asked.

"Daryl what does she have that I don't?" Daryl looked towards the ground. He couldn't run away from her. She needed to know the truth. Despite if it hurt her.

_**TWDTWD**_

Michonne refused to let their body language get to her. This was what she wanted. He needed to forget that night. Daryl had to see that she wasn't good for him. Carol was the better one. The one who could love him fully. Without question. His face flashed in her mind when she told him this wouldn't happen again. How she rejected him. wiping her eyes, she dropped to the ground.

The powerful Michonne crying over a man. Maybe in her past life, but not in this life.

"Sometimes it's good to cry." A mellow voice caught her attention as he sat beside her. "It's better for your mind to breathe." Rick's gentle smile lightened her spirit.

"It's hard to breathe when there is no air though." Their eyes looked at Tyrese and others kill the few walkers around their home. "But I did that to myself. I didn't mean for this to happen." Her eyes on the tracker as the other woman wouldn't give up.

"Even though we try our best to control our lives around us, we can't control our hearts." His eyes on the beautiful, quiet woman. "that's the one thing about the people we love. Only they can hurt us."

"And subsequently hurt themselves." Taking in this minute, she realized this was the quietest their lives could be. "Why did you not ask us what happened on that run?" She wondered.

"Because I already knew." Feeling a sting in his heart, he ignored it. "Plus it isn't any of my business."

"So then tell me. Was I right to stop this?" She watched him debate with himself.

"I think you meant well." He paused. "But you can't risk your feelings based on fear. We are all going to die. That's given. But you have to be honest with yourself. You have to give yourself an opportunity to be happy. If it is with Daryl. Then be with him." The leader watched how her eyes darted between the childless mother and redneck.

"You owe it to yourself." He kissed her forehead as he left her. She didn't need to know about his growing feelings for her. She had already chosen who she wanted. And he would be alright with that.

_**TWDTWD **_

Carol waited for him to respond to her. Folding her arms, she would not leave his side. He could not run away from her. Her lips anxious to speak, the renegade released a sigh of defeat.

"Carol. I don't know how to answer that." His voice lowered. Her brown eyes saddening. He was breaking her heart.

"Well then try. Because I love you Daryl. I do." She waited for him to realize that he loved her too. But it never came.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." he admitted.

"But everything with Sophia. It's not just admiration. The way that you and me….." she persisted.

"Carol you are a good woman. The best. But I."

"Michonne is only going to hurt you more and more. Is that what you want? Some girl who destroys you. Forgets you exist. And constantly surrounds herself around Rick. Its just like Lori, Shane and Rick all over again."

"Stop it." He told the woman. "You have no idea what me and Michonne's relationship is."

"I know what it is not. Something reliable. Something dependable. Why are you trying to make that work when you know its not."

"Carol. I will always love you. But not like that. And you have to accept that." He left her there. There was no way of trying to reason with her. Just like she couldn't help that she loved him. He couldn't help who he really loved.

Walking to the storage room, he found the gas canister. Bringing it to his bike, he needed to get away for a little bit. What if Carol's words were right? What if he was just like Shane in Michonne's eyes. Shaking his head, he wouldn't believe it. Because he knew what he felt in that night. The many times she told him that she loved him. He heard the lie in her voice.

Yes. She wanted him.

Pouring gas in his tank, the warrior walked past him. Her eyes foreword. No she was going to talk to him. no matter what.

"You can't run away from this amymore." He stated as she stopped in her tracks. Turning towards him, her lips scrunched in resentment. "It's not going to go anywhere. Ya can be mad at yerself for feeling how ya feel, but it aint goin no where."

And he was right. Approaching him slowly, she kept distance between them. Knowing the moment she would look in his eyes she would be done.

"I don't get you. You are the most stubborn person I know." Defeat laced in her voice. She tried to sound strong. Like she was in control of her body.

"No ya are. Ya are tha one who cant admit that ya want this. And ya know that I want ya too." His voice rose as she began to walk away.

"Just be with Carol." The warrior said. Her fear conquered her finally. Walking to away from him. not knowing where she was going. hearing his footsteps behind her.

No.

no.

No.

"Ya know what at least Carol doesn't have a problem admittin what she wants." He followed her to another storage room. "At least she can face me and look me in the eyes." His comment struck a nerve as she looked him in the eye.

"Fuck you." Her voice echoed as the redneck huffed.

"Ya mean like that night." He removed the distance between them. His hand running up her arm. Her smooth skin under his fingertips as her hard eyes turned warm. She was going to give into him again. "Tell me you don't want me." Blue eyes were all she could see as he strongly commanded. Latching onto her arm, she was already naked in his eyes.

"I told you what I needed to say that night. Get over it. You aren't stupid Dixon but you're acting like it." She removed her arm from his grip. She wasn't going to get pulled in again.

"Then ya know what. Fuck ya to. cause ya keep lyin to yerself."

"I don't." she exclaimed. "You have no idea what was going on in my head that night."

"Ya mean the moment you looked me in the eye and told me that it meant nothing to you."

"I was trying to protect you. Everything I do is to protect you." Her voice wavered as the Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, he took in her scent. His face in the crook of her neck, she did not push him back.

"I wish I was more like Carol. But I am not. Just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean I don't have them. Do you know how much it hurts when I see her near you? The way she looks at you. Touches you. To keep replaying that night in my head over and over and over again and coming to the same conclusion."

"And what's that?" Michonne lost her breath as his hands touched her neck.

"That it was all we can feel. That you are going to wake up and leave me. You think you want me now Daryl but you don't." The warrior pleaded with him.

"Don't tell me how I should feel because I can speak for myself." His eyes boring into hers. "I missed ya and I know ya missed me to." Roaming his fingers over her stomach, he reached the bottom of her shirt.

Seeing no signs of protest, he lifted it over her head. Her hair framing her face. Just like that night. His fingers waisted no time undressing her as he laid her down on the mattress he found in the corner.

"Maggie and Glenn have definitely been here." The two laughed as their lips connected. The tension immediately disappeared as Michonne tugged his hair gently.

"You have too much on." Their hands working together to remove his clothes as he rested in between her legs. Taking in her body. Her pert nipples teasing him. begging him. and who was he to deny them both.

Michonne couldn't stop the man from escaping her lips. Her eyes closed at the sensation of his warm tongue lapping her sensitive nipples. Her mind void of thought. Only wanting to feel more of his touch. His teeth biting. Sucking. Bruising her. Hurting her. The good kind of pain.

He knew her body. How her back arched as he pinched her buds. Her sweet moans echoing in the small room as she rubbed against him. her bruised lips puckered as he laced their fingers together. Placing them above her head, blue met brown as their tongues played tug-a-war. Wandering hands over his chest. His stomach. She found what she really wanted as she pumped him gently.

"Michonne." Gasping as her small fingers massaged him. he could never forget what her touch felt like. The look in her eyes as she increased her strokes. Making up for time lost.

"Daryl please." The lust dripped from her voice as he turned her over. He did not hesitate. Placing her on her hands and knees, he filled her. Her soft, wet depths welcomed him. enveloped him. Squeezing him tightly. He almost lost it there.

"Like that." Her hands grabbed hold to mattress as he plunged slowly into her. Feeling more and more of him. the sweat from their bodies as she met his thrusts. Pulling her hair from behind, their screams became louder and louder.

"You missed this didn't you?" Whispering in her ear as pulled out.

Slamming back into her. Her wetness spilling as he bit her ear. Moving faster. Pounding into her harder. And harder.

"Yesssss." Her legs began to shake as he hit a spot inside of her. Making her body come alive.

"I know." He turned her around on her back. Claiming her lips as he found that spot again. Hitting it over and over again. Her hands on his back. Gripping him tightly as her second orgasm flowed through her. Her light shutters growing his ego. He didn't stop. He would keep going until he had no more energy.

"Daryl." His name leaving her lips over and over again, she wrapped her legs over his waist.

"Look at me." Changing his rhythms as their eyes met. "Tell me." His body reaching his peak as he licked the sweat between her breasts. "Tell me like you did that night."

"I love you. I love you." Another orgasm ripped through her body as he finally came. Giving her his all. Removing from her, she rested on his chest.

"We can't go back from this. I can't let you. I don't need you to protect me. I need you here." He rubbed her back as she kissed his chest.

"When you keep comparing yourself to Carol. I hate when you do that. She is a good woman, but she isn't you. It's not like I don't see the way Rick looks at you either. He is everything that I am not either. But I know you love me. I know not just anyone can have ya like this."

"I don't want anyone to have me. Just you." She looked in his eyes as she claimed his lips. "I can't believe I lasted that long without this."

"Me neither. I love ya." He laid her down again. Their bodies coming together as she repeated it over and over again.

It was all he needed to hear.


End file.
